To the End of the World
by Jessica the Kid
Summary: If all you've seen of Soul Eater is the anime (like myself), and you wonder what could possibly happen afterwards, this story is for you. Two new students attend join the academy... (urgh.. fail summary)
1. A New Beginning

**Disclaimer: I do not own Soul Eater, nor any of its characters, in any way. The only characters in this story that I own are Naozumi and Azurai. All other characters and/or places belong to Atsushi Okubo.**

Everything was calm in Death City, Nevada. The birds were silent, almost sorrowful in a way, and there was no singing or cheering to be heard in the streets. A terrible battle had just ended, and though the victory had been theirs, it hadn't come without a price.

Indeed, many lives had been lost to Arachnophobia and the Kishin's Madness. The city lay in ruins, battle scars of broken rubble and shattered fragments of homes and lives littered the area.

Lord Death saw all this with lament and woe in his battle weary spirit. He had thought his plan to be fool-proof, that no one could ever resurrect the Kishin that formerly slept beneath the DWMA. He'd bound his very soul to the city in order to protect it in some way, but instead it had nearly caused the downfall of the entire world.

The old shinigami gazed out at the ruins below their beloved city, seeing the destruction and chaos that lay in wait. There seemed to be no end to the pain and torment about him, but no, he knew better than that. He'd seen many battles in his day, and while things seemed bleak at the present, he knew the sun would rise again as it had always done. It would wake the sleeping world with its carefree laughter, and would rouse their spirits. The city could be rebuilt, and so could the rest of the physical world. Though many brave humans had died fighting for the sake of peace, and none of them could be replaced, Death knew that it had not been in vain.

Shinigami-sama, the guardian of the people in this world, raised a silent salute to those who'd fought and fallen. It was all he could do to keep himself from crying out for their lost, brave souls. His very own son had battled, and Lord Death couldn't help but fear the very worst.

Maka Albarn, Black*Star, Kid, and their weapon partners had gone on their own to fight with Asura the Kishin. Even though the battle was definitely over, the students had yet to show up. This worried Lord Death as well as the others who were with him. Shinigami stood and wondered to himself _What could have happened?_

"Maka..." Spirit sat with his legs dangling over the edge of the fresh hole in the Death Room, a troubled look clouding his eyes, "Maka, please give me a sign. Show me that you're alive."

Stein sat a hand, rough from years of fighting, on his former weapon partner's shoulder. It was his way of comforting the Death Scythe without using words. At that moment in time, nothing could be said to console the red-headed father.

No one even so much as approached the masked reaper, seeming to sense the deep fear coming from his wavelength that surrounded them all. No one knew what to say to him, for what could one say to someone such as the grim reaper about the subject of death?

The shinigami squinted his eyes below his concealing mask, focusing intently on finding his son's soul wavelength. Just a small flicker of life. Anything.

At first, nothing was to be found. Lord Death became distraught, nearly tearing more stones from the already crumbling wall to relieve his anxiety and frustration. Shocking everyone in the room, he uttered a low, mournful cry as though he'd given up his last shred of hope.

"Son, where are you?" he shouted, almost doubling over with the force of his own voice. The agony in his cry was evident as he continued searching wildly to find his son. His mind was clouded, making it very difficult for him to see any souls at all. Finally, defeated, he seemed to slump over, the features of his mask becoming bleak and cold. "You have to be alive... I would know... I know I'd have sensed it if you had fallen, but why... why can I not sense your presence?"

"Lord Death, sir." Azusa the Clairvoyant, eyes far in the distance, spoke lowly, uncertainty causing her usually strong voice to quaver.

"Azusa," dully the grim reaper turned his head, facing the young woman who'd pulled him from the silent torment in his mind, "Where... Where is my son?"

"I can sense him, Lord Death, as well as the others. Something... seems to be wrong, however." her features twisted in a puzzled frown as she rested her chin in her hand, "Their souls are very dim. Maka Albarn's is the strongest of them all."

"But he's alive?" Shinigami-sama pressed for answers, "Just tell me he is alive."

"Yes, Lord Death." Azusa pushed her rectangular glasses up the slender bridge of her nose out of sheer habit, "They're all alive."

"Thank the gods." Spirit breathed.

Death let out a relieved sigh as he fought to retain his new-found composure before speaking, "Stein, Marie, you go find them. Nygus, go with them and help in any way you can. Bring them back here to me and tend to their wounds immediately."

"Right away, sir!" Marie nodded, her care for the students leaking through into her voice, "Let's go."

"Right." Stein followed the blonde woman, with Nygus coming behind them in absolute silence.

As the trio left the Death Room, with only Crona, Spirit, Death, and Excalibur left behind, the room became dreadfully silent. Lord Death returned to staring out where the battle had taken place, wondering why he still could not sense any of the souls._ Perhaps it's because of the injuries I sustained..._

"L-lord D-death, s-sir." shy Crona approached the reaper nervously, his voice shaking with each word, "I-is Maka going to be okay?"

The shinigami jumped and turned his head, "Oh?" he masked his worry with his cheerful-as-ever voice, "Yes, I'm sure she'll be fine, Crona! Don't you worry!"

"O-oh, okay." shaking his head up and down, Crona backed up and sat in a corner, off in a world of his own. Lord Death could almost feel the fear and worry radiating from the boy. He smiled in his mind, knowing that the Demon Swordsman cared very deeply about the scythe meister.

_It's a good thing they brought him back._ he mused, Maka completely trusts Crona._ Perhaps I should pardon him for his misdeeds. After all... it's over, now, and I see no point in punishing him. He did kill Medusa... Yes, I'll forgive him and allow him to attend classes again._

Just then, Nygus, Stein, and Marie all ran in, carrying Kid, Soul Evans, and Black*Star. Stein lay Kid on the ground, the other two being laid beside them. Maka, Tsubaki, and the Thompson sisters gathered around them, staring worriedly at their injured friends.

Racing forward to see his son, Death was totally unprepared for what he was to see. In the center of Kid's chest was a stab wound that went all the way through. This, of course, would have killed a regular human. But, being a shinigami himself, Kid was a bit more...hardy when it came to injuries. Of course, this was still a very serious wound, and Nygus worked quickly to bind his chest and check his pulse.

"Don't worry, Lord Death." the mummy-like woman nodded at Shinigami-sama, "He'll be just fine. Just give him some time to heal up, and he'll be good as new."

"That's good news, Nygus." He returned her nod, "But what of the others? Are they all right?"

"Black*Star should be okay, but I'm very worried about Soul." Nygus frowned worriedly, turning her attention to the white-haired Weapon who lay still, "He must have been hit hard with Asura's magic. I'm doing all I can, but only time will tell."

"Soul..." Maka backed up, eyes watering at the older woman's words, "Soul, don't you dare die."

"Maka, don't worry." Spirit pulled her to his chest, surprised when she didn't resist or shout at him, "It's okay."

"P-papa." she sniffled softly, burying her face in the cloth of his suit. Her father simply held her, overjoyed that he could be so close to his daughter after so long. He was so glad that she was all right.

Tsubaki, who had remained silent for a while, crouched by her meister's side, "Black*Star... You finally surpassed God, didn't you?" she smiled softly, patting his blue hair, "I've never been more proud of you than I am now."

Patty clung to her sister's arm, sobbing and crying, "Big sis, big sis, Kid's hurt!"

"It's okay, Patty." Liz cooed in an almost motherly way, "Our Meister won't be beaten that easily. And anyway, Nygus said he's gonna be okay, remember?"

"Y-yeah." Patty rubbed her nose with the back of her hand, eyes brightening, "Okay, big sis."

The group of people slowly fell silent, either watching the three injured students, comforting each other, or just simply looking outside with pensive expressions on their weary faces. The battle had worn them out, and surely nothing could surprise them, now. They'd seen so much in such a little time, and as young as they were -merely teenagers- it was almost more than they could handle. But, they'd gotten braver, and stronger. They no longer took life for granted, for they'd seen so many innocent lost to death eternal. They looked at their friends who were around them, nearly all the students breaking into tears. Not tears of sorrow, but tears of relief. Here they were, after the biggest battle of their lives, and they were still together at the end of it. Nothing would ever stop them, now.

"Lord Death, Lord Death!" someone pounded on the doors outside, begging to be let in, "Lord Death, there are two children outside wishing to speak with you!"

He sighed for the hundredth time that day and replied, "Bring them in."

* * *

**Hey, I hope you all like this. This is the first chapter to my Soul Eater fan fiction. Hopefully it isn't too badly written. Please leave reviews! I'd appreciate it very much. Have fun reading!**


	2. What Binds Us Together

**Disclaimer: I do not own Soul Eater, nor any of its characters, in any way. The only characters in this story that I own are Naozumi and Azurai. All other characters and/or places belong to Atsushi Okubo.**

Everyone grew deathly silent as the heavy double doors creaked open, the only audible sound being that of the beeping medical machines that mocked the pulse of the person it monitored. In came a young man with two teens following behind him. The older of the two, a tall, silver-haired boy, walked calmly behind the blond priest. The girl, who was much shorter, trudged solemnly behind him, her head downcast. Her red hair covered part of her face, as though she was trying to hide.

"Justin," Lord Death greeted the Death Scythe by raising a hand, curiosity bubbling in his spirit, "Who are these children?"

"Oh Great Lord of Death!" Justin Law held his arm up to the sky, closing his deep blue eyes while he spoke rather loudly, drowning out the music that blared from his headphones, "I bring to you two young people who desire to enroll in thy grand academy!"

"Oh ho ho? Do they, now?" Death tilted his head, examining the youths in silence as he read the personalities of their souls. Finding no trace of anything he should be worried about -such as blood lust or rage- he asked them for their names.

"We come from the family of Nuumi, Lord Death." the boy took a stride forward, smiling coolly at the reaper, "I am Naozumi, age seventeen, and the eldest, only son of my late father. I am a weapon, a battle-axe as well as a sword." he gestured to the girl who hid behind him without taking his eyes off the shinigami he spoke to, "This is my young sister, Azurai. She is two years younger than I, but she is a formidable fighter, as well as my meister."

Lord Death took a moment to allow the information to sink in. Then, he raised a simple question, "Why do you wish to enroll here?"

Stein nodded at the reaper's words, as if he were asking the same thing. His emerald eyes gleamed behind his glasses, deep thought glazing them over, "And why do you come here so soon after such a battle as this?"

"The answer is simple." Naozumi closed his eyes, grinning slightly, "Our own father fought with your men to recover Brew the Tempest. He was killed..." his voice shook for only a moment before it returned to a smooth, even tone, "My sister and I have seen the horrible destruction that the Kishin caused, and we merely wish to help in any way we can. Surely that is a good reason?"

"I commend you for wanting to help, but it will be some time before classes will be able to start up again. If you haven't noticed, most of the city and the academy has been destroyed..." Lord Death replied, a tinge of sorrow seeping into his voice momentarily as he remembered the lives lost, "However, under the current circumstance, we could use the extra help."

"In that case, we'd be willing to help around the city." the weapon boy nodded sincerely, "Believe me, having us around will surely make your burden lighter."

_What on earth could he mean by that? Cocky boy_. "Yes, well, you may enroll in classes."

"May my sister and I leave, then? Or are we needed?" Naozumi raised a questioning eyebrow, slate grey eyes staring into the reaper.

"Actually, yes." Nygus spoke up from across the room, not taking her eye off the wound she was tending to, "These kids have gotten pretty badly beaten up. I could use your help."

"Sure, we could do that. Azurai, let's go help her." his voice softened when he spoke to his sister, a slight smile even twitching on his lips when she looked up.

Azurai nodded at her brother, remaining wordless as they approached Nygus and waited for her instructions.

* * *

Maka Albarn, her wounds already cared for, sat on her knees as she gazed at her unconscious partner, Soul. She ignored the two new people, caring only about the well being of her dear friend. _Soul_, she silently willed for him to open his eyes and laugh at her for being so upset._ Please wake up._

Her father sat, with his legs folded, a little ways away. He watched his beloved daughter longingly, his only desire to comfort her. After Nygus had cleaned the wounds scattered about on her body, Maka hadn't gone back to her father's embrace. Instead, she rushed to her partner's side. _My darling daughter. Why can't I ever do anything for you?_

"Spirit." Stein spoke, snapping Spirit out of his trance-like state. The stitched and scarred professor stood directly before him, looking down at him with a frown, "Are you worrying about Maka?"

"Uh... yeah," He shook his troubled head, sighing softly, "Why doesn't she come to me? I'm her father, aren't I?"

"Well, her partner _is _currently in critical condition." Franken let out a low, sympathetic sound, "Give her time, okay, Spirit?"

"Yeah, I suppose you have a point... Poor Soul." his frown deepened, his brows furrowing and little creases forming on his forehead, "Does he have any chance of recovering?"

Stein folded his arms across his patchwork chest, looking deep in thought, "I don't know." he glanced back at the two students, blinking once, then again, "As Nygus said...Only time will tell. There's nothing else that can be done for him. All we can do it wait."

* * *

**Yaaay, chapter two! Please leave reviews ^^ This chapter is so much shorter... I don't like that. The next chapter will have to be longer.**


	3. Falling Apart

**Disclaimer: I still don't own Soul Eater or any of its characters/places... Azurai and Naozumi are the only characters that are mine.**

* * *

As the days continued to pass by, Soul's condition kept getting worse. Having not once woken up since the battle, he was deemed comatose.

His faithful partner, Maka, never once left his side. She refused to leave even to sleep. In fact, no one was sure if she was even eating, now. While every one else worked hard on repairing the damages caused by the battle, the young scythe Meister stood by Soul in the academy's medical room.

Her friends would stop in during the day to check on her, but she hardly ever spoke at all. And, when she was alone with him, she'd cry in silence because her heart was breaking, shattering. She wasn't sure how much longer she could wait for him to wake up. She needed him to be there to correct her when she was being stupid. She needed him to be there when she was having a bad day. But, most of all, Maka simply needed _him._

She had to believe Soul would recover, and yet she couldn't suppress the terrible fear in the back of her mind that he would not. Every day that he remained in his coma, Maka knew it would be less likely for him to awaken. She felt so powerless.

It's all my fault that he's hurt. Maka trembled as she gazed at his unmoving body which lay before her, her tears falling in silence now, _I had the bravery to kill a Kishin, and yet I can't even protect my partner!_

It was a week after the battle had happened, and she was starting to lose hope. Maka wasn't sure if her soul would be able to withstand the pain of losing her dearest friend. She imagined a funeral, where everyone in the city would gather to pay their respects to the grand weapon. She felt he deserved the best farewell imaginable. He was so brave, and she wished she was more like him. You're going to die...aren't you? I'm so sorry, Soul. I'm so sorry.

Nygus suddenly walked in, but Maka didn't notice. She didn't even lift her head. This surprised the nurse, seeing how Maka usually at least waved sadly at her when ever she entered.

She became worried about the young Meister, and so she went up to the girl, "Maka, can I speak with you for a moment?" she asked.

No answer came from the grieving girl, only more silence filling the room. Nygus wondered if Maka had even heard her. The girl hadn't moved at all, like a statue, staring blankly through the nurse as though she couldn't see her. Her face, pale and extremely thin, was completely void of any expression. Nygus had never seen anyone looking so hopeless in her life.

Nygus backed away, deeply troubled by what she saw. _I need to find Stein. Maybe he'd know what to do._

She went back to the hallway, searching for the strange professor. She may be the school's nurse, now, but Stein probably knew more than she did when it came to medicine.

Her guess was that the man was out on the academy's roof, helping to rebuild the parts that had crumbled. Nygus sprinted up the stairs, apologizing when she ran into Ox, and kept going. When she came to the top of the school, she realized that no one was even up there. Cursing softly under her breath, she spun on her heel to go inside again.

She suddenly stopped, having heard a soft sighing sound coming from behind her. Turning her head to look back, she noticed that the Death Scythe, Spirit, was sitting on the far edge of the roof. His knees were drawn up to his chest, eyes closed tightly as he muttered to himself.

"Death Scythe?" Nygus stepped lightly over to the man, "What are you doing up here? Shouldn't you be helping?"

His head snapped up when he heard her voice, surprised that he hadn't notice her come up. Spirit let out a quiet puff of air before rising to his feet, "Yeah, I guess I should be, but I just can't stop worrying about Maka."

"Funny you mention her," Nygus grinned under the gauze on her face, "I think I know what you can do for her."

* * *

Spirit cautiously stepped inside the room, where he saw his daughter standing motionless beside Soul's bed. It was just as Nygus had told him.

Maka was as still as ever, her body completely tense. Spirit had never seen his daughter like this before, and it nearly tore his heart in half.

This was worse than the time when Soul had protected Maka from Crona and gotten hurt. At least then she'd been able to speak about how she was feeling. But now, it seemed that she was so upset that she wasn't even able to move.

Being her father, Spirit could almost feel the pain in his daughter's heart. He knew she was a brave girl, but this must be too much for her young mind to handle. Even though Spirit didn't like it, he knew that Maka was extremely close to her partner. The thought that she might lose him must be unbearable.

Unable to take the horrible silence any longer, Spirit came to his daughter's side, pulling her against him in the most loving embrace he could manage.

"Maka," he whispered gently, resting his hand on the back on her small head, "I promise that everything will be okay."

Very suddenly, Maka wrenched away, hatred burning like lit coals in her eyes, "Why should I listen to _you_?!" she exclaimed. Her tears poured down her cheeks and she sniffled in spite of her anger, "You always want Soul to stay away from me! You must be happy now that he's dying!"

Spirit's eyes widened and he took a step backwards, "I didn't want him to hurt you, Maka, that's all."

"You mean like how you hurt Mama by cheating on her all the time?" she cried, "Don't be such a hypocrite! Who are you to protect me, anyway?"

"I'm your father, Maka, and I love you. I only want to keep you safe. I'm sorry I cheated on your mama, I really a-"

"No you aren't!" Maka spat venom with her words, "I hate you! I hate you, I hate you! You'll never be my father!"

Hurt beyond belief, Spirit, his eyes beginning to fill with tears, turned and left the room swiftly. He slammed the door behind him and shouted, "Dammit!" before he sunk to the ground, rubbing his temples in an attempt to calm himself.

Inside the room, Maka had broken down, her sobs coming from the very depths of her soul. She was confused, hurt, and she'd never felt so alone in her life. She'd defeated a Kishin, and yet she couldn't do anything to wake Soul from his slumber. She felt hopeless, a small speck in the universe who was incapable of doing anything at all.

Her family was broken and practially nonexistant. Her father was a cheater and her mother was missing. She may even be losing her best friend in the entire world! Maka suddenly stopped crying, being too exhausted to even care anymore. She sat in a corner, drawing her knees up to her chest, where she finally fell into a restless sleep.

Spirit, who still sat outside, had heard his daugter's heartwrenching cries. He felt something inside him breaking, and he didn't know what to do. His daughter was the only thing that made his life truly worth living. What was he supposed to do without her in his life?

"Maka..." he whispered her name, choking out the small word with pain in his voice, "Will you ever realize that I really _do_ love you?" _Please, please, Maka... Please don't hate me anymore._

* * *

**I swear, what is up with this chapter? I will probably go back and fix it later on... Something about it bothers me. Well, at least it's longer than the last one.**


End file.
